Elena's Keeper
by vamphony
Summary: "Now, the question is; Is it time Elena Gilbert starts living for herself or for her friends?" 4x07 Delena. Alternate ending.


Damon's hand gripped Elena's hand as she laid her head on his shoulder. The fire crackled lightly in front of them, the warmth touching every part of their bodies through the material of the clothes. The Boarding House was quiet, calm. Just the way they both liked it. It made her feel human. Everyone has been telling her they don't like the new Elena; the _vampire_ Elena. The would rather her sit back and do everything they say, it wasn't just Bonnie and Caroline. Stefan, Matt and Jeremy too. Everyone. She knew Jeremy didn't mind that she was a vampire but he _hated_ the fact she was so close with Damon. Closer than ever before. Caroline and Stefan did too. They were constantly trying to fill her head with ideas of how Damon's a monster, always has been, how he can't be trusted and he just wants sex from her in so many words. It shows a lot about them. They couldn't put their selfish sides away so their best friend and brother could be happy. Bonnie was strongly against it but if it made her happy, she didn't care and it was something Elena needed to hear at the moment. Matt was just Matt. Him and Damon never got along and she didn't expect them to.

But, none of that mattered anymore. Not for the moment. She had found the one person that _did_ like and did love the new her. That accepted her.

She thought back to the night she confronted him about compelling me, the night after she turned. Her legs stood, tensed from lack of blood and adrenaline. Her face covered in blood. Her initial thought was he had _no_ right to compel her and abuse the trust she had given but the moment he said that _one_ sentence to her, she finally realized the meaning of his words. He really loved her. More than she ever thought before. She had always known there was something there at least on Damon's side way before she even entertained those _thoughts_ , but she had never heard those three words fall from his lips until that memory besides the ball but even then, it wasn't what she had secretly wanted to hear.

 _"That's not the only thing you remember."_

She was scared, hell, she still was. Her feelings for Damon doubled when she turned and the ones for Stefan all but disintegrated with every second that passed, no matter how many times she had tried to return those old feelings she once felt. It scared her how much she felt and how fast it came. She didn't know what to do so she made another choice. She let him drive away that night.

* * *

The Grill's bathroom. Her entire jaw was clenched from the lack of blood she was receiving. She didn't want to be a monster but she was starving. The demon inside called out to rip into a warm throat and drain it dry. It scratched the inside of her body, like flames licking against her insides, beckoning to be let out. She didn't know what to do.

So, she went to Damon.

She wanted his help. She _needed_ it. She made up an excuse to see him, she fooled herself into saying it was just to ask him about Pastor Young and her blood problem. And, it worked for her. She couldn't let those feelings in any more than they already were and instead, focused on the problems at hand.

 _"Take your_ _pick."_

Her head had immediately shook. She couldn't hurt anybody, even if they would never remember it. The next thing she knew, his hand had pulled her into the bathroom. Her eyebrows instantly pulled together at his actions but the moment she heard the lock click, her confusion and curiosity turned into lust and hunger. And, _not_ just for blood. He bit into his wrist in the next moment and looked at her.

 _"Drink."_

She had wanted it but something told her not take it. She asked why and he said _"It's personal"_ in typical Damon fashion, avoiding the answer. The moment she questioned it, he demanded that she drink. So, she let her fangs come out and her eyes turn red. The second Damon's blood hit her taste buds, she went into pure ecstasy and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She felt Damon's hand on top of her head, stroking her hair and she lost it. She drunk harder as fast as she could and her lust grew. The unbearable pain between her legs was begging to be filled. Her thighs clenched harder and his body twisted, her waist in his other arm while she still took blood from the other. His hand on her hip, wrapped around her stomach, burning a trail of fire on her skin. She had never been more turned on in her life. Not even when she saw him completely naked, soap and bubbles on his entire body.

She wanted to jump on him and run her hands through his soft, raven hair while they fucked right in the public bathroom but that's when her conscious finally kicked back in. Damon pulled his hand away from her mouth and she was pulled back down to Earth. She turned away from him and tried to forget it ever happened.

* * *

Then, came the biggest curveball she was ever thrown at not only her relationship with Damon, but with Stefan too. The Frat house party. She dressed as a bloody victim and Damon as Jack The Ripper, to which she wasn't surprised over. There was always time to take one more little shot at Stefan. She smiled into Damon's shoulder as she thought back to the memory.

Everything had been fine. Perfectly fine until she had my first drop of blood. The same demon, that sounded exactly like her doppelganger, appeared and her inhibitions disappeared again. She hugged Damon, her arms wrapped around him and the lust rose again. She wanted to drag him upstairs and have blood, rough vampire sex... but she wanted blood more.

 _"I want more."_

So, that time, she listened to her. He was all for it. He wanted her to feed, become a normal, _stable_ vampire, not like Stefan. Damon wouldn't let her kill anyone anyways. He's stressed too many times that he doesn't want her to be like him. Funny thing is, they are alike, always have been. She didn't know who's been more blind, her or him.

She was drawn out of the memory when Damon rested his head on hers, lightly rocking them, his hands still resting on her hips, warming the spot through her clothes. She smiled and kept her eyes closed, going back to the memory.

She fed. Oh, did she feed. The more she did, the more she wanted. The more Damon wanted. It was like a drug, a drug she never wanted to stop taking. She called him to come over and they danced as the smell of blood suffocated the air around them, but she loved it. Damon smiled, his fangs bright in the flashing lights of the mansion and even as a monster, he was still the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. She grabbed him and licked some of the blood off his face and he smirked, obviously enjoying the attention she was giving.

Then, Bonnie called and she was once again snapped out of her fantasy and the guilt crept back in. They were about to kiss. If Bonnie never showed up, she was sure they would have kissed and it would have lead into more. She would have betrayed Stefan once again in the worst way possible. She had blamed Damon for using her but she was only trying to cover up that she had _loved_ it. That she wanted more and it scared her. So, she used the safe route once again. Ignored Damon, acted pissed at him, denied everything and ran back to Stefan's safe arms.

After, came the dreaded hybrids as they held people captive. The moment she opened the door to see Damon laying on the couch, not moving, she felt my heart jump in her throat. She ran over to him and checked to see if he had blood or cracked bones anywhere. There was _no_ way Damon would be asleep when hybrids were kidnapping people. And, she was right. Stefan snapped his neck and took his ring, when he rolled over and the sunlight hit his flesh, she panicked. It burned and sizzled and her body froze in fear as she watched him hurt.

She bent down to check his body but he turned to her. That look in his eyes. It was the one that said he never wanted to leave her, the longing in his blue orbs. She wanted to press her lips against his and finally take what she wanted but she, instead, turned away.

* * *

Connor was next. The hunter. After she chased him down, her blood was boiling. She wanted to kill him but she also didn't. Her conscious was kicking in again. The moment she cornered him, she snapped his neck. Then nothing. She felt no guilt or remorse. He deserved to die, he _needed_ to die. That little voice inside that said she was better than this, got smaller and smaller with every action she had made.

Damon and Stefan showed up in a huff. Stefan just looked to her and the body before shaking his head, disappointed. It hurt. She had become what she didn't what to be... a _monster._ The guilt poured in and she looked at Damon. His look showed nothing but understanding and it was something she hadn't known she needed in that moment.

She left and cried harder than she had in months. She cried when she saw them bury his dead body, his neck at a weird angle and she cried when Damon told her it was okay and that she would get through it. He told her to kill him that same day and she did. She wasn't upset at all, Damon told her not to be.

The curse was nothing. At first. It was just Connor and Katherine showing up and it was more of annoying than scary. But, the moment she stabbed Stefan and escaped, her mother showed up on the bridge with her. And, it felt real. She wanted it to be real. But, it wasn't and when Damon showed up, that realization hit her with full force.

She tried to die. She _wanted_ to die. The monster, the demon, the _vampire_ killed Connor not Elena Gilbert. She was ready. Or, so she had thought. She threw her ring in the water minutes before and he tried to grab her. She moved to the other side and glanced at his eyes in those few moments. They were frantic and scared, his crystals clouded with fear. He didn't want to lose her.

The one sentence he uttered next snapped her out from whatever she was in. She felt like herself again. The hallucinations went away and it was just her and him again. She felt an overpowering sense of love go through her and she opened her mouth to tell him, then the sun came up.

* * *

The dance was next. Her hair was tight, French braided curling down the left side of her body. Her lips a light red from the lip gloss. Anna begged them to help her with the dress. She didn't know which one she wanted. The green or red.

Damon showed up, his smirk in place as always. Caroline instantly told him to leave and she felt anger rush through her veins. If her nit picking at Damon was annoying _before_ it was a nuisance now. He picked the red. She liked the red.

When he left, she felt a part of her missing. She didn't want him to go. So, she followed. She walked down the stairs slowly, taking in the scene before her. Damon was even more handsome than when they had danced at Miss Mystic Falls. She wanted to dance with him, again. His blue eyes shined brighter from the window behind her, burning a hole through what was left of her soul, and his suit hugged his entire body perfectly.

His upper muscles were buff and perfectly outlined through the material of his suit jacket and she gladly wanted to rip off the suit. Instead, she walked down the steps and they talked.

 _"Did Stefan tell_ _you why?"_

 _"No. He wasn't in a very happy mood"_

 _"Because of you"_

His face turned into a mixture of emotions. Happiness and Heartbreak. Damon loved his brother, he didn't want to have feelings for the woman he was in love with, not again but he loved her as well. They just stood as Damon stared at her disbelievingly. Shane showed up moments later and snatched Damon and the perfect opportunity away from her. She still didn't get to tell him how she felt.

The same night after the breakup, little brothers and drama they stood. His arm wrapped around her frame as they lightly swayed to non-existent music. Her head still buried in his chest. She remembered all the times he kissed her and fought the urge to smile like a love-struck fool.

"As much as I love this, I think we need to talk before this goes any further."

She didn't want too. Talking would cause a fight. Fighting would hurt both of Them. The brunette shook her head, silently, letting him know it was a no go.

"No? And, why not?"

"Because I want to stay like this for a while."

Her selfishness knew no bounds. Damon was hurting because he still didn't know her choice, here he thought she was using him.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I want an explanation before anything else happens." He said matter of factly and unwrapped his arms from her. She huffed like a spoiled brat and crossed her arms, staring at the wall.

"Come one, Miss pouty. You'll be okay" He smirked before sitting back down, in the same spot he was in minutes before. She just sat, her lips pressed into a thin line, lost in her thoughts.

"Why did you do that?" Elena demanded, irritated. "Everything was perfect and you messed it up. You ruined it." She said out of frustration and his eyes turned from playful to angry.

"I messed up what, Elena? Your relationship with Stefan, your friends, killed a bunch of people including Jeremy and I wouldn't let you touch me? Yep, I did mess everything up." He spat, sarcastically and jumped up from the couch. She sped in front of him using her new-found vampire sped and pushed on his chest so he would stop walking. She would _not_ let his insecurities or misinterpretation of what she meant to say ruin everything, again. But the next thing she knew, her back was pressed against the wall and her thoughts suddenly turned very _inappropriate_ with some very X rated images. Damon's hand wrapped around her neck and it knocked the wind right out of her, in a way to warn her.

"Leave me alone, Elena."

"No." She spat at him and he raised an eyebrow in response. If they were going to talk, they would talk. Not get angry and walk away.

"No?"

"No." She told him and the anger wiped off of his face. A small, victorious smile curved on his lips. His hand moved from around her throat but she was confused. What was the point of that? Did he just want her to push back at him? Or, did he just let the possible fight go? This man confused her.

He walked up the stairs silently and she followed him. He picked up a bottle of Bourbon off his dresser and took a huge gulp, knowing she had followed him.

"What was the point of that?" She asked as he smirked.

"I wanted to see if you would push back or revert back to your human self; you didn't prove me wrong, Gilbert. I'm proud."

He was testing her?

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted to see how much you've changed. Not in a bad way either. Your friend may not like the new you but I do. I don't think I've ever seen you more alive. You didn't see your face when you drunk the blood, you smiled. You were happy." Damon said and unbuttoned his black shirt. She swallowed and clenched her thighs, trying to stay focused. His words about the blood and happiness gave comfort to her. Was a possible reason why she hated being a vampire is because she _didn't_ have the support from her friends? The ones that have been here for years? That she's grown up with? They suddenly turned their backs on her but Damon gave her more insight and continued to stay by her side.

"Thank you." She whispered. It went silent for a moment and she went over to the bed. She sat down on it as Damon had finally taken his shirt off. His olive painted skin, looked like candy she wanted to run her tongue over. Not only his arms had gotten more buff but his stomach and abs were more chiseled. She bit her lip and she looked back up to Damon eyes. His lips were in a teasing smirk, an eyebrow raised. He didn't say a word. He walked over to the other side of the bed she was on and licked his lips.

"Now, the question is; Is it time Elena Gilbert starts living for herself or for her friends?"

There he went testing her again. Daring her. His hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her body closer to him. Her legs were spread in front of him as he looked over my body with lust and hunger. Even through her jeans and shirt, she felt naked. She pulled away from him and got on her knees so she was face to face with him. She ran her hands over his belt, stopping at the buckle.

"Elena Gilbert makes decisions for herself now." She said and kissed him. His lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy. Damon's hand tightened around her waist. She continued kissing him hungrily wanting more. He knows that once he kisses her neck her resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips her hands will start to do his bidding. They will fall down his back as her head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both knew it's just a matter of time before it happens. His hands pushed her back against bed, as she adjusted her legs, her hair spread out over the sheet. Damon kissed her just once more time before he was off of her and suddenly on the other side of the bed.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. The one thing that both of their bodies craved and he stopped? He wanted it. She wanted it. Was Damon finally giving up on her? Damon just smirked again and turned off the light. She felt the bed shift and Damon laid on top of the blanket, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling in under a minute. It was another test. He wanted to see how far she would go. If she would choice for herself and be happy or her friends and please them.

"I'll get you, Salvatore." She said and she watched him smirk through the darkness.

"Yeah, yeah. Bite me." He said. If anyone else would have heard that, they would've thought he was being rude but she caught the playfulness in his voice. If he wanted her to work for him just like he waited for her, she would gladly do that. Friends be damned.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

 _So, before anyone says anything in the reviews, I_ _just want to make a few things clear. This is my one shot and I wrote this but I rewrote it and moved a few things around and_ _basically,_ _revised it. I had posted this on another profile because back in March of this year, I was getting a lot of hate so I made a different profile and posted a few stories on there but since deleted them and I never really get on that profile anymore now that I'm a lot more comfortable with my writing and my_ _stories. This one shot was written back in May so it's a little old and_ _I've_ _made a few changes to it but I haven't_ _completely_ _changed everything mostly because I_ _like it the way it is. But, I can_ _definitely_ _say that I've grown when it came to writing, lol._

 _A huge thanks to my beta. Go check out her stories, "The Power Within" and "Captive of Her Beauty":_ **Salvatoreboys4ever**

 _Tell me what you thought! Love you all! Bye._


End file.
